PET
by underline
Summary: dicen que los perros siempre se parecen a los dueños. Al principio era sólo Tetsuya 2. pero entonces se sumó el resto de la generación de los milagros
1. Chapter 1

"porque los perros siempre se parecen a sus dueños"

**Tetsuya y No.2**

Parecía ser un día normal en Seirin, acabando de terminar la infernal práctica normal para los jugadores de basket del instituto, y ahora los miembros del club se dirigían hacia los vestidores para cambiarse y, por fin, irse a sus casas a descansar un rato.

"Oiiigan…." Se escuchó gritar a Koga desde el fondo del gimnasio. "Creo que No.2 está perdido"

"qué?" se quejó Riko "Búscalo bien debe estar por allí en alguna parte"

"nooo…ya lo llamé por todo el gimnasio y no aparece" explicó el chico.

"bien entonces… Chicos… a buscarlo entre todos" ordenó ganándose algunas expresiones de fastidio de los demás miembros del club que ya querían marcharse a sus casas.

"Kagami ¿a dónde vas?" preguntó la chica al ver que el pelirrojo se estaba escabullendo hacia la salida del gimnasio.

"No tengo que buscarlo yo también?...o sí?" preguntó algo temeroso el pelirrojo.

"por supuesto…dije todos…A BUSCAR!" ordenó la entrenadora, y Kagami refunfuñando entre dientes volvió hacia el gimnasio para dar algunas vueltas haciendo como que buscaba al animal , claro sin deseos de encontrarlo.

"Nada" dijo Hyuuga al cabo de algunos minutos de búsqueda

"No está por ninguna parte" Apoyó Kyoshi.

"Nosotros tampoco encontramos nada a los alrededores del gimnasio" dijo Furihata secundado por los demás chicos de primer año.

"Shh… no pudo haberse perdido simplemente así" se quejó la castaña "Tú tampoco Mitobe?...Tsuchida…Izuki?" preguntó y los otros tres también lo negaron.

"Esperemos que Kuroko lo haya encontrado…" dijo Riko. "¿Lo tienes Kuroko?" preguntó pero nadie le respondió.

"mmm…parece que el No. 1 también está perdido" observó Izuki.

"Ehhh!...desde cuándo?" preguntaron todos a la vez.

"Oh…ahora que lo recuerdo no recibí sus pases ni una vez en toda la práctica" mencionó Kagami.

"Y apenas lo notas idiota" se quejó Hyuga

" si ahora que lo dicen no lo vi en toda la práctica" apoyó Fukuda.

"Tchh…inútiles" se quejó Riko.

"Pero entrenadora….Tu tampoco habías notado su ausencia" defendió Koganei " De ninguno de los dos"

"Pero verá mañana… le daré un entrenamiento infernal por saltarse la práctica" balbuceó molesta Riko " A todos por perderlos" finalizó mientras el resto del equipo fue invadido por un escalofrío.

"Bueno…tal vez estén juntos entonces" opino Kyoshi, y los demás aceptaron esa teoría como la más probable.

"De todas formas hay que asegurarnos de que No.2 esté con él, no podemos dejar a l cachorro desprotegido de lo contrario" dijo Riko.

"Por fin nos deshicimos de él" suspiró profundamente Kagami, y ganándose algunas miradas de desaprobación de sus compañeros.

"Tú Bakagami… ve a buscarlos" ordenó la entrenadora.

"Ehh y yo por qué?" se quejó el pelirrojo.

"porque eres su compañero... y porque no quieres enfrentarte a un entrenamiento infernal mañana"

"Tchhh…malditos…está bien…pero si no los encuentro rápido lo dejaré y me iré a comer" aceptó el pelirrojo, más que nada por la amenaza. Y salió del gimnasio. No es que le agradara precisamente andar buscando a un chico invisible y a un perro por toda la cuidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuatro horas….cuatro horas y aun no los encontraba, bueno aunque una hora había perdido comiendo. Pero ya era demasiado tiempo para estar buscando a alguien. Había ido a todos los lugares a los que pensaba que podía ir Kuroko, dado que no sabía donde vivía, y no es que supiera mucho de a qué lugares iba tampoco. Sólo había dado la vuelta por la escuela, por Maji burguer, a algunas canchas de basket, e, incluso de había esforzado en mandar mensajes a Kise, Midorima y Aomine para ver si estaba con alguno de ellos. Aunque sólo logró preocupar a Kise, recibir un muere de Midorima, y molestarse leyendo el mensaje que le había respondido Aomine.

Fue hasta que pasó por un parque público cuando le pareció ver una cabellera celeste, y, aunque Kuroko tenía poca presencia, no es que hubiera muchas personas con cabello celeste en Japón. Se iba a acercar un poco más para confirmar si se trataba de su compañero cuando fue interceptado por una bestia del mal.

Arf …Arf…

Demonios!...si era…

"Shhh…Shhh…alejate" gritó al perrito mientras retrocedía unos cuantos pasos para alejarse de él.

Arf…Arf…

"aaaa quítate…." Gritó de nuevo y aumentó la velocidad de huida, solamente consiguiendo tropezarse con una banqueta y caer sobre su trasero.

Arf…Arf…

Y el maldito No.2 , con la maldad que caracteriza a todos los perros, aprovechó ese momento de debilidad para atacarlo y subirse sobre sus piernas, moviendo su cola y ladrando en señal de amenaza..

"AAAAAHHHH…ALÉJATE!" gritó desesperado cuando el animal se acercó lo suficiente como para lamerle la cara.

"Kagami-kun?" preguntó alguien desde arriba, y posteriormente le quitó el perro de encima, cosa que agradeció enormemente.

Arf…Arf…

"Ah…Kuroko, deshazte de esa cosa ya!...Shhh…aléjalo" gritó aun desesperado en cuanto reconoció a su compañero.

"No seas malo Kagami-kun…" respondió tranquilamente el peliceleste, y en lugar de alejarlo, tomó asiento en la banqueta al lado de Kagami aun con el cachorro en brazos. "le agradas sólo quiere jugar…verdad No. 2?"

"Arf"

"Lo ves Kagami-kun" continuó Kuroko , acercándole de nuevo el perrito a Kagami, y el pelirrojo sólo se recorrió un poco más lejos para mantenerse a salvo.

"Auuum" se quejó en pequeño husky ante el gesto de Kagami.

"Ves Kagami-kun… lo entristece cuando lo rechazas" dijo Kuroko , y le acarició la cabeza al cachorrito pare reconfortarlo.

"Aahh…no me interesa que una de esas criaturas del mal de deprima" alegó Kagami, aun lejos de ambos. "más importante, ¿por qué no fuiste a la práctica hoy?, la entrenadora me mandó a buscarte" se quejó con el peliceleste.

"Llevé a no. 2 al veterinario por sus vacunas" explicó monótonamente Kuroko. "De hecho se lo dije a la entrenadora ayer… al parecer lo olvidó"

Kagami maldijo a Riko en voz baja por olvidar que Kuroko le había dicho a dónde iba, y tener que enviarlo justo a él a buscarlo.

"bueno ya que..." se quejó el pelirrojo mientras se ponía de pie. "Entonces ya me voy…creo que me volvió a dar hambre"

"Espera…yo también ya me voy…" dijo el de cabello celeste levantándose "Te acompaño entonces"

"Bueno…" aceptó desinteresadamente Kagami "Pero carga esa cosa, no quiero que me ataque de pronto"

"No. 2 es un buen chico Kagami… no ataca a nadie" defendió al cachorro Kuroko. "Piensa en él como si fuera un segundo yo, como todo el mundo lo hace" sugirió.

Pensar en No. 2 como si fuera No. 1 , osea Kuroko, no podía negar que tenían algún parecido, sobre todo cuando Kuroko cargaba al perro sobre su cabeza como en ese momento. Pero no, Kuroko, el No.1, era una persona, un humano, alguien potencialmente no peligroso. En cambio No.2 era un perro, una criatura del mal, y un ser que obviamente era totalmente peligroso sólo por ser un perro. No, no era lo mismo, y no iba a dejar que esa criatura malévola se le acercara nunca…


	2. Chapter 2

**Y este es Ryota Jr.**

Kise era el tipo de chico que daba la impresión de ser sacado de un manga shojo, y no sólo por su apariencia, aunque eso ayudaba demasiado, el rubio también tenía una buena personalidad y era agradable de tratar. A simple vista parecía el chico príncipe que usualmente ponían como protagonista en los mangas para chicas. Casi un cliché, como que fuera modelo, y bueno en los deportes. E incluso era capaz de hacer cosas que sólo esos chicos de manga Shojo hacen usualmente, como adornar una habitación entera de rosas para la persona que le gustaba, bueno aunque nunca lo había hecho hasta ahora, si lo haría en algún momento…

O como pararse en medio de un terrible aguacero sólo para recoger un perrito que había estado llorando bajo la lluvia, y verse exactamente igual que esos chicos que dibujaban en esos mangas.

Aunque eso poco le importaba al rubio, en sí, estaba ahora más preocupado por el cachorrito que tenía ahora en brazos que por sí mismo que también había terminado empapado en el proceso.

Esa mañana, el rubio había llegado totalmente mojado a su escuela, aun con el cachorrito en brazos. Aunque no le faltó quien ofreciera algunas toallas para ambos y algo de ropa extra para evitar que se resfriara. Tampoco había sido demasiado difícil convencer a los profesores de que le dejaran mantener al perrito en las clases. En parte porque Kise en sí era capaz de poner ojos de cachorrito cuando quería algo, en parte por los ojos del cachorrito de verdad, después de todo nadie niega nada a unos ojos de cachorrito remojado.

Kise más un cachorrito de pelaje dorado y ojos miel, era una sensación después de todo.

Durante el receso tampoco faltó que algunas de sus fans o sus compañeras de clase consiguieran un poco de leche caliente para el perrito, y él mismo había recibido un almuerzo preparado por una de sus fans.

Mojarse bajo la lluvia cuando se iba rumbo a la escuela tampoco era tan malo, no al menos cuando se era Kise Ryota, y ahora el pequeño cachorrito que horas antes estaba llorando desoladamente bajo la lluvia compartía su buena fortuna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kasamatsu no era un capitán demasiado tolerante, o tal vez sus compañeros de equipo siempre lograban sacarlo de sus casillas. Ya, a nadie le importaba lo que decía una revista de fuentes dudosas sobre como conquistar chicas, ni tampoco estaba para soportar el exceso de energía mal canalizada de sus compañeros. Y, sobre todo no estaba para estar esperando a ver hasta qué hora se le ocurría presentarse al entrenamiento a la estrella del equipo. Si todos ellos lo sacaban de sus casillas.

"Sempaiiii" llegó gritando el rubio, y en cuanto lo vio de reojo el capitán ya le había lanzado una pelota de basket directo a la cara, que el rubio había esquivado de último momento magníficamente.

"Llegas tarde" se quejó Kasamatsu. "apúrate a cambiarte y a practicar" ordenó.

"pero sempai…" alegó el rubio "Mira" dijo poniendo frente al pelinegro el cachorrito que se había encontrado horas antes.

"Que es eso?" preguntó Kasamatsu.

"Un perrito"

"Si…ya sé que es un perrito…" dijo Kasamatsu mientras suspiraba para evitar lanzarle otro golpe al rubio por ser tan idiota. "a lo que me refiero es ¿qué haces tú con un perro en horas de práctica?"

" lo encontré cuando venía a la escuela… y lo voy a adoptar" dijo orgullosamente el rubio.

"Tchh..no puedes recoger cualquier animal, simplemente porque sí…y luego traerlo al gimnasio" reprendió el pelinegro. "Deshazte de él" ordenó

"Noooo" gritó el rubio, y el cachorro aulló al mismo tiempo que él. "Jamás te abandonaré Ryota Jr." Continuó armando drama el rubio, y la paciencia de Kasamatsu se estaba acabando.

"¿Que hay con eso de Ryota Jr.?" Preguntó molesto el pelinegro mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza al rubio.

"Es su nombre…" explicó como si fuera lo más normal el rubio "Yo lo adopté y le puse ese nombre …soy como su padre…verdad que si ¿Ryota Jr.?" Dijo el rubio volteando a ver al pequeño perrito que tría en brazos.

"Auu" contestó el cachorrito.

Definitivamente Kasamatsu no podía lidiar con esos subnormales que tenía por compañeros de equipo, suspiró de nuevo para mantener la calma.

"Está bien haz lo que quieras, pero deja al cachorro por allí y vete a cambiar para la práctica" ordenó, dándose por vencido con el asunto del perro.

Pero allí no terminaron los problemas, por que cuando se dio cuenta el resto del equipo se había amontonado al lado del perrito para curiosear y jugar con él ¿que eran?, ¿niños de primario o qué?. Ese perro llamaba demasiado la atención…

"Es bastante lindo…"

"¿qué edad tendrá?"

"¿de qué raza será?"

"mmm…parece un golden retriever"

"mira está jugando con su cola…"

Si definitivamente eran como unos niños de primaria. Pensó Kasamatsu.

"Ya llegué pequeño" dijo Kise en cuanto salió de los vestidores, y contrario a lo que había ordenado Kasamatsu, volvió a tomar al perrito en sus brazos para empezar a presumirlo entre sus compañeros.

"Y estos son tus tíos, Ryota Jr… saluda" dijo el rubio mientras movía una de las patitas del perro en señal de saludo hacia sus compañeros de equipo. Y sorpresivamente sus compañeros regresaban el saludo.

Si definitivamente. Kasamatsu se daba por vencido en ese equipo, ya no insistiría con la práctica de hoy, y si todos querían perder el tiempo jugando con Ryota Jr. O como se llamara no era su problema. ¿un momento ese que estaba cargando al perro ahora, no era el entrenador?

Ahhh..ya…que importaba…


	3. Chapter 3

**El otro Shin-chan**

Takao se apresuró para derrumbarse en la primera banca que encontrara disponible en ese parque público, tras él, Midorima lo seguía a paso más calmado. Hoy había sido una búsqueda exhaustiva del objeto de la suerte de Midorima, y claro, más exhaustiva para Takao quien era el que había tenido que pedalear la bicicleta todo el tiempo.

El pelinegro se aventó prácticamente sobre la banca dejando caer a su lado una bolsa con botanas y bebidas que habían comprado en la última tiendo de conveniencia.

" en serio Shin-chan…nunca creí que fuera tan difícil encontrar un peluche de un oso panda.." se quejó Takao.

"Tal vez se acabaron porque había muchos cáncer en la zona que requerían del mismo objeto" explico Midorima, mientras abría la bolsa a y sacar su típico shiruko y su comida.

"hahaha… nunca he conocido a otra persona que siga… esos horóscopos raros shin-chan…" observó Takao, también sacando su comida de la bolsa.

"No son raros…" se defendió el peliverde "Son necesarios para hacer todo lo humanamente posible para ganar" explicó mientras acomodaba sus anteojos.

"sii…si… como digas" le dio por su lado el pelinegro y mejor se dedicó a comer, que pedalear por casi toda la cuidad le había abierto el apetito.

"Mejor apúrate a comer, que aun te falta llevarnos a la escuela" ordenó Midorima antes de darle un mordisco a la suya.

.

"Shin-chan…pase!" grito el pelinegro lanzándole la el bote vació de su bebida "Ahora encesta en aquel tanque de basura" dijo sonrientemente Takao.

"¿me estas pidiendo que tire tu basura?" preguntó algo molesto Midorima, y en lugar de lanzar hacia el tanque lanzó el bote hacia la cabeza de Takao.

"Auch…que malo" se quejó Takao, dado que el bote había golpeado con bastante fuerza en su cabeza creando un sonido hueco, y luego había rebotado para salir volando de nuevo.

"Auuu" se escuchó un quejido a algunos cuantos metros de ellos.

"¿que fue eso?" preguntó el veliverde

"Tal vez mataste a alguien Shin –chan… ahora yo soy cómplice de un criminal" bromeó Takao, y al otro, al igual que el resto de sus bromas no le hizo mucha gracia.

"Cállate idiota…" se quejó el peliverde "Fuiste tú quien lo lanzó hacia allá con su cabeza" se defendió con ese argumento poco válido realmente.

"hehehe…sólo bromeo… parece el aullido de un perrito" dijo sonriente Takao "iré a ver que este bien" y se dirigió hacia a donde había visto con su ojo de halcón, caer el bote de su bebida.

A unos cuantos metros encontró el bote tirado en el pasto, y unos centímetros más lejos un pequeño cachorrito de color gris. "Shin-chan…al parecer golpeaste a este adorable cachorrito…ven y discúlpate" gritó Takao.

"No me disculparé con un perro Takao…" se quejó Midorima, pero de todas formas se acercó hacia donde estaban. "Además ya dije que fue tu cabeza la que lanzó el bote…"

"si…si…" le dio la razón el pelinegro " al parecer está bien el pequeño" e hizo un intento de cargarlo pero el cachorro lo tomó como una amenaza y le lanzó un mordisco, menos mal que sus dientes aun no se habían afilado tanto. "Auuch…Shin-chan… me mordió" se quejó Takao.

"que esperabas idiota, eres un extraño después de todo" Midorima le dio la razón al perro.

"Pero no le quería hacer daño..sólo quería cargarlo" se lamentó Takao.

" bueno no importa…ya vámonos " le restó importancia Midorima, dispuesto a abandonar al perrito .

"Shin-chan….y si tiene hambre?" preguntó cuando había dado unos cuantos pasos Takao. "Se ve que lleva algo de tiempo allí." y se regresó hacia donde estaba el perrito para darle lo que había sobrado de su comida.

El cachorro simplemente olfateó la comida que le había ofrecido Takao, y luego había volteado su cabeza hacia el lado contrario despectivamente.

"Shin-chan…despreció mi comida" se lamentó el pelinegro.

"obviamente…" dijo Midorima "ni siquiera a un perro callejero podría gustarle las porquerías que comes…"

"Auu que malo…sabe bien…" se quejo Takao. "Veamos si lo tuyo si le gusta entonces" , dijo, y antes de que el peli verde pudiera quejarse ya le había arrebatado el resto de su comida para ofrecérsela al perro.

El cachorro volvió a voltear para olfatear la nueva comida ofrecida, y esta vez la tomó en la boca, y luego volteó la cabeza despectivamente de nuevo, esta vez llevándose la comida. Y empezó a comer fuera de la vista de los otros dos.

"Auuu…no es lindo?...si le gustó" gritó emocionado Takao como si fuera un niño de cinco años.

"No lo es…me molesta.. y yo aun me iba a comer eso" se quejó Midorima. Quien, no entendía como Takao se podía emocionar tanto por un simple perro.

"Shin-chan…¿crees que sea de la calle?...¿podemos quedárnoslo?" preguntó emocionado el pelinegro quien se negaba a separarse del cachorro, aunque este lo mordía cada vez que intentaba acercar su mano.

"Parece de raza fina… Pero no se ve ninguna placa que indique que tiene dueño" observó el peliverde. "de todas formas no podemos quedarnos con un perro, yo no lo quiero y tú probablemente no lo sepas cuidar" dijo terminantemente

"Vaaamos. Shin-chaaaaaan…" insistió Takao "Soy bastante responsable a aunque no lo parezca….anda di que síiii… si alguien lo reclama despúes lo regresamos...siiiii?... incluso tú no eres tan malo como para abandonar a un pequeño cachorrito a su suerte" siguió molestando.

"Tchh…haslo que quieras" accedió Midorima.

Y Takao fue bastante feliz a recoger al cachorrito ignorando que éste le estaba encajando sus pequeños colmillos mientras lo cargaba. "Mira qué lindo…está jugando con mi mano" observó Takao, aunque a los ojos de Midorima el perro estaba obviamente atacándolo, y las marchas de sangre que resbalaban de la mano de Takao eran la prueba.

.

"Heyy…Shin-chan" siguió hablando Takao mientras se dirigían hacia la bicicleta. "¿Qué raza crees que sea?"

"Es un lebrel" aseguró Midorima, sin darle importancia al perro, y fue a recoger su panda de peluche que era su objeto de la suerte.

"wow…sabes muchas cosas Shin –chan" alagó Takao a su compañero.

"Es de conocimiento general…" dijo el peliverde mientras se acomodaba los anteojos. "es sólo que tú eres un idiota".

"hahaha…tal vez…" dijo Takao sin discutir, pensando en que sólo midorima respondía aun alago con un insulto. Y se dirigió también hacia la bicicleta.

.

"oye…Shin-chan…" habló de nuevo Takao. Y cuando su compañero volteó levantó al perrito para verlos a ambos de frente. "si se parecen…hahahha."

"Eh..?" fue todo lo que pudo preguntar Midorima.

"Mira al perrito, tiene ojos verdes y pestañas largas…se parece algo a ti" bromeó Takao, ganándose un golpe de parte de Midorima.

"Deja de decir idioteces y empieza pedalear" ordenó el peliverde.

"Pero…Shin-chan…¿Cuándo has visto a un perro con los ojos verdes?...no es genial?" dijo Takao mientras dejaba al cachorrito en la carretilla.

"Takao…." Habló Midorima. "¿no pensarás dejar a esa cosa allí o sí?...ese es mi lugar" se quejó Midorima.

"vaaamos…hay lugar para ambos" trató de razonar Takao "El pequeño Shin-chan no ocupa demasiado espacio…"

"¿qu-quien es el pequeño Shin-chan?" preguntó molesto Midorima.

"Pues él claro…" respondió Takao mientras señalaba al perrito que ya se había puesto cómodo en la carretilla.

"Takao… ¿Acabas de nombrar al perro igual que a mí?" dijo bastante molesto Midorima, "Suficiente lo lanzaré lejos" dijo mientras hacia un movimiento de cargar al perro para lanzarlo.

"Nooo…" se adelantó a tomar al perro Takao, y ya una vez que lo tenía en brazos se dispuso a molestar de nuevo a sus compañeros. "Pero mira, se parecen Shin-chan…"

"Tchhh…" fue todo lo que contestó Midorima antes de subirse a la carretilla y esperar a que su compañero se pusiera a pedalear. Ya se había cansado de discutir inútilmente por culpa de ese perro.

Takao dejó de nuevo al perrito en la carretilla, y Midorima estaba esperando que se le acercara para intentar morderlo y entonces aprovechar para lanzarlo lejos. Pero contrario a lo esperado el perro se mantuvo lejos de él, e incluso de atrevió a voltear hacia el otro lado la cabeza despectivamente, maldito perro, al final él también acabó por voltear la cabeza hacia el otro lado para no mirar más al perro. Mataría a Takao luego por eso, y porque, aunque no lo estuviera viendo sabía que el muy maldito se estaba riendo en ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otsubo estaba molesto, el par de primer año había llegado retrasado con media hora a la práctica, seguramente por culpa de Midorima, lo contaría como la primer cosa egoísta que le dejaba hacer diariamente.

Y, ¿eso que traía Takao en brazos era un perro?, al diablo lo de las cosas egoístas, ese chico Midorima siempre encontraba una forma de molestarlo.

"¿y eso?" preguntó señalando al perro. "no, no me digan, es el objeto de la suerte de hoy" dijo suspirando desaprobatoriamente.

"No es mío…" se defendió Midorima. "El objeto de la suerte de hoy es un panda de peluche" dijo mostrando orgullosamente el peluche que llevaba cargando. "el perro es de Takao"

"Y bien?" preguntó el capitán a Takao. "¿Qué pasa con ese perro?, ¿Por qué lo traes a la práctica?" demandó respuestas del más joven.

"Es Shin-chan, lo acabo de adoptar" dijo el pelinegro orgullosamente.

Kimura y Miyaji se deshicieron de risa en el piso, ante la ocurrencia de Takao de comparar al perro con Midorima, y más al ver la cara de enojo que ponía el susodicho. Y, Otsubo aunque trató de mostrarse serio tampoco pudo contener la risa. ¿a quién aparte de Takao se le acurría ponerle el nombre de Midorima a un perro y no morir en el intento?...aunque ahora que lo veía bien el perro sí tenía un parecido al As de Shuutoku, sobre todo en los ojos. Si , no lo podía negar era gracioso.

Luego volteo a ver a Midorima, para encontrarse con la cara bastante molesta del peliverde, sin embargo Takao seguía vivo, debía agradecer por eso. "bien déjalo por allí y empiecen a practicar" ordenó. Y ambos hicieron caso rápidamente. Aunque Midorima estaba discutiendo con Takao acerca de que no dejara a ese perro pulgoso cerca de su objeto de la suerte.

.

"Capitán" habló Takao cuando acabó de cambiarse. "Estaba pensando…." Esto era malo, cuando takao 'había estado pensando' era malo "¿qué tal si adoptamos a Shin-chan como mascota del equipo?" preguntó esperanzadamente con el pequeño perrito mordiéndole los brazos.

"No creo que sea buena idea "respondió tratando de mantener al paciencia.

"Pero Capitan, Seirin tiene a Tetsuya No. 2… nosotros también podemos tener un perrito" insistió Takao.

"Sólo deshazte de él Takao" dijo Midorima a lo lejos.

Y Miyaji y Kimura al ver cuán molesto estaba Midorima con el asunto, se confabularon para defender al perrito y permitir que fuera la mascota del equipo.

"Está bien…" aceptó Otsubo, más que nada para que no se siguiera discutiendo "Pero tú te harás cargo de él Takao"

"wow …gracias capitán" agradeció efusivamente Takao. "Estoy tan feliz…Shin –chan también está feliz verdad?" le preguntó a Shin-chan.

"No lo estoy" contestó molesto Midorima.

"No me refería a ti…me refería al perrito" respondió Takao, aumentando su enojo.

Midorima simplemente volteó el rostro y se acomodó los lentes en señal de molestia. Y el resto del equipo lucho por reprimir la risa que les había causado esa escena.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ella es Suki**

"Bueno gracias por acompañarme a comprar esto Momoi-san" habló el capitán de Touho mientras se levantaba de una de las bancas de un parque público, y tomaba algunas bolsas de compra para empezar a caminar.

"mmm…no es nada, por algo soy la manager del equipo después de todo" contestó la chica pelirrosa levantándose también y cargando con su parte de bolsas, que, era considerablemente menor a las del capitán, pero aun así eran bastantes.

"De todas formas….creo que exageramos con las compras" se quejó el capitán pelinegro, pero aun sin perder su característica sonrisa. "Bueno es mejor que avancemos si no atardecerá antes de que dejemos esto en la escuela" y continuó caminando hacia la calle principal.

"Arf…Arf" se escuchó un agudo ladrido cuando estaban a punto de abandonar el parque.

Ambos chicos voltearon hacia atrás, en la dirección que se había escuchado el sonido, por mero reflejo.

"Arf…Arf…"

"Y eso?" preguntó el capitán

"Awww es tan lindo" exclamó la manager al ver un pequeño cachorrito de largo pelaje blanco con marrón acercarse a ellos.

"Arf…Arf" volvió a ladrar el cachorrito mientras arrastraba una bolsa por el suelo acercándose a donde se encontraban los otros dos.

"Oh….eso es nuestro" reconoció la pelirrosa la bolsa como una de las suyas que de seguro habían olvidado al levantarse.

"Gracias pequeñín" le dijo al cachorrito el pelinegro, mientras se agachaba apara darle algunas palmaditas en la cabeza como agradecimiento y recoger la bolsa faltante.

"¿cómo habrá podido arrastrar esa bolsa?" hizo la observación Momoi mientras se agachaba a acariciar al perrito, dado que en sí, el cachorrito era bastante pequeño para el tamaño de la bolsa.

"Mmm….ni idea…pero habrá que agradecérselo, esta bolsa traía lo más caro que compramos, hubiera sido un problema perderlo" dijo Imayoshi, con su imperturbable sonrisa y acercándose de nuevo a acariciar el cachorrito.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de nuevo, ya ambos había dejado las bolsas en el suelo y estaban jugando con el cachorrito.

"Oh…así que es hembra" observó Momoi después de un rato.

"¿Qué raza crees que sea?" preguntó el pelinegro.

"mmm…Cavalier King Charles spaniel…creo" contestó al cabo de un rato la pelirrosa.

"Wow….ese es un nombre muy largo" observó Imayoshi, " no me digas que tus conocimientos también se extienden a los perros" bromeó un poco.

"haha…creo que sí" contestó Momoi mientras cargaba a la perrita en brazos para verla mejor "y no es una raza muy común por aquí…"

"Ahora que lo mencionas…parece una raza bastante costosa"

"Creo que lo es… ¿qué estará haciendo en la calle?"

"Tal vez esté perdida…"

"mmm…ojalá tuviera alguna placa para saber a dónde regresarla" dijo, dejando a la perrita de nuevo en el suelo.

"mmm…Momoi-san" habló Imayoshi.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Espero que no te ofenda pero…" dijo con su usual sonrisa "¿no crees que la perrita se parece un poco a ti?"

"En serio?...Oh!... Ahora que lo mencionas…"

"Es extraño…¿no crees?"

"Pero tiene una buena explicación esto…"

"¿Cual?" preguntó Imayoshi algo interesado

"Es igual que el perrito de Testu… es una señal de que él y yo somos el uno para el otro…"

"Eh…?"

.

"Bueno es mejor irnos…Nos vemos pequeña…" se despidió de la perrita Imayoshi y recogió las bolsas para retirarse.

"Bye bye….cuídate" se despidió también Momoi dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza, y recogiendo su parte de las bolsas.

Y ambos voltearon hacia la calle para seguir su camino, mientras la perrita los despedía con un ladrido.

"Arf" un paso

"Arf…Arf" dos pasos

"Arf" tercer paso y ambos se detuvieron.

"Ummm…creo que no puedo dejarla aquí" dijo Momoi regresando hacia donde estaba la perrita.

"Creo que yo tampoco" concordó Imayoshi "llevémosla con nosotros y si alguien la reclama la devolvemos"

"Me parece bien" aceptó la pelirrosa y cargó a la perrita para continuar felizmente su camino.

"Arf" ladró la perrita en sus brazos bastante feliz.

"Por cierto" hablaron ambos a la vez "si nadie la reclama me la quedaré yo"

"No!…si nadie la reclamaba es mía" alegó Momoi

"Pero yo sugerí que la recogiéramos" contestó Imayoshi.

"Yo la vi primero"

"Yo puedo cuidarla mejor"

"Se parece a mí"

"Es no es un buen argumento…"

"Nadie dejaría a un perrito inocente con un tipo raro como tú"

"Eh?...raro?…"

"No creo que sea bueno dejarla con un bastardo manipulador"

"Manipulador…yo?"

"no dejaré a esta pequeña con un bastardo sádico"

"¿Me acabas de llamar bastardo sádico?"

"Por eso es mejor que me la quede yo"

"Realmente puedo cuidarla sabes…"

"Creo que tendré que empezar a buscarle un nombre"

"Momoi-san … ¿me estas ignorando?"

"Dado que se parece a mí, la llamaré Suki"

"Hey… no decidas por tu cuenta"

"Si Suki-chan se escucha bien…"

"Espera… aun no estoy de acuerdo en que la tengas tú"

"será la mascota de Touho….y se casará con Tetsu No. 2"

"Momoi…¿estás delirando?"

"Necesito ponerle sus vacunas"

"Oye…"

" ¿Cuales le faltarán?"

"Mo-mo-i –san…"

"Y comprar algo de alimento de camino a casa…"

"yo…"

"Me pregunto cual le gustará…"

"Ahhh!...me rindo puedes quedártela" aceptó Imayoshi después de ser ignorado durante un largo tiempo.

"wow gracias!" exclamó felizmente Momoi, fingiendo inocencia.

Y luego decían que era él el bastardo manipulador…


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap 5**

**Juuro suena bien para un perro**

Mibuchi caminaba felizmente por las calles cercanas a la escuela, acompañado de los otros dos regulares del equipo de Rakuzan: Hayama y Nebuya. Esta vez los tres, había sido mandados a recoger los nuevos uniformes para el equipo, si bien no había sido una orden explicita, fue a modo de sugerencia de de Akashi-sama, y eso era lo mismo a fin de cuentas.

De regreso a Nebuya se le había antojado que tenía hambre y habían pasado a comprar algunos platillos que ahora el "gorila" de Rakuzan cargaba junto con la mayoría de las bolsas que llevaban. A su lado Hayama iba caminando aún más felizmente que él, o lo más semejante a caminar que pudiera tener ese paso extraño que había adoptado por diversión el rubio.

Faltaban algunas escasas cuadras para llegar a la escuela cuando escucharon unos ladridos al doblar la esquina. Aunque ninguno de los tres les prestó atención en realidad. Justo al dar la venta se toparon con un perro gigante ladrando furiosamente hacia ellos. Mibuchi retrocedió algunos pasos del susto inicial, y Hayama, por sus reflejos o tal vez instintos raros dio un espectacular salto y terminó sobre una barda, y Nebuya dado que cargaba la mayoría de las cosas ni siquiera pudo moverse.

"Grrrr" les grunó furiosamente el perro, y Mibuchi para ser sincero sí sintió algo de miedo, ese perro enfurecido si era capaz de causar heridas graves si lo llegase a morder. Hayama desde arriba en un lugar seguro simplemente se quedó quieto. Y Nebuya dejó las bolsas en el piso por si necesitaba hacer algo. Los tres intentaron quedarse inmóviles para no provocarlo y tratar de que se marchara.

"haz algo gorila" habló Hayama desde arriba de la barda.

"¿yo por qué?" se quejó Nebuya tratando de no hablar demasiado fuerte "no sé qué hacer.."

"shhh…simplemente no se muevan" murmuró Mibuchi lo suficientemente fuerte únicamente para que los otros dos lo escucharan.

"Grrr…waf…waf…" escucharon a otro perro ladrar a sus espaldas, pero ni Mibuchi ni Nebuya voltearon. Solamente Hayama quien estaba en un lugar seguro pudo moverse, para lograr ver una pequeña bola de pelos naranja correr hacia donde estaba el perro gigante. "Grrrr…."

"Ohh…" dijo Mibuchi casi en forma de suspiro al ver al perrito pasar por enfrente de él.

"Es sólo un cachorrito este" murmuró Nebuya al verlo.

"¿No tratará de pelear con esa cosa o sí?" preguntó Hayama al ver que el cachorrito se interponía entre ellos y el perro grande.

"Espero que no…pero eso parece" dijo Mibuchi al ver que el cachorrito seguía gruñéndole furiosamente al perro más grande.

"Tú gorila musculoso haz algo" ordenó Hayama.

"ya te dije que no se qué hacer…" se quejó el moreno.

"Aviéntale la comida entonces para que se entretenga y podamos irnos" sugirió Hayama.

"ehh…¿en serio?...¿la comida?" preguntó algo renuente a ello Nebuya.

"oh…no!…lo va a matar" exclamó Mibuchi, en cuanto vio que ambos perro empezaron a ladrar más fuerte, y el perro más grande se empezaba a mover mientras que el pequeño cachorrito se quedaba inmóvil frente a ellos.

Pero contrario a lo que habían esperado el perro más grande no se lanzó sobre el cachorrito no sobre ellos; sino que fue en la dirección contraria, dio media vuelta y se alejó lentamente algunos metros para luego empezar a correr. ¿ en serio ese perro había huido de ese pequeño cachorrito naranja?"

.

"Así que este pequeño perrito nos salvó" dijo levantando al cachorro en brazos.

"Mibuchi seguro que eso es un perro mira que parece más un zorro" habló Nebuya en cuanto dejó las cosas en el suelo, excepto la comida, para acercarse.

"Por supuesto que es un perro, ¿por qué iba a haber un zorro en plena cuidad?" dijo sin soltarlo

"Déjame verlo….Déjame verlo" Demandó Hayama bastante emocionado en cuando bajó de la barda.

"ok…ok… toma" se lo dio para evitar lidiar demasiado con el exceso de emoción que desbordaba su compañero.

"Ooooh….mira qué lindo… es genial… Y wow…¿ya lo viste?...¿ya lo viste?" continuó hablando sin que ninguno de los otros dos le pusiera atención realmente..."Reooo podemos adoptarlo vaaamos…si?...mira es genial…y…" iba a continuar hablando emocionadamente, pero de pronto guardó silencio de forma bastante abrupta.

"que pasó…¿Por qué te callas tan abruptamente?" preguntó Mibuchi al notar lo nada común acerca de que Hayama dejara de hacer escándalo.

"Sus ojos" fue todo lo que dijo el rubio.

"¿Sus ojos?" preguntó Nebuya algo interesado.

"Si mira…" dijo bastante calmado y temeroso Hayama, mientras volteaba con cuidado el cachorro hacia los otros dos.

"Oh…" fue todo lo que dio Mibuchi

"Vaya…" lo único que dijo Nebuya.

"Es como si…"

"fuera él…"

"Akashi" dijeron los tres al unísono mientras miraban con detenimiento al perrito, que, en efecto sus ojos les recordaban a los ojos de su capitán.

El pequeño cachorro de pelaje naranja-café tenía su ojo derecho de color rojo intenso como un rubí, mientras su ojo izquierdo estaba más pálido, de color amarillo ámbar. Y eso, no podía ser normal, y menos en un perro.

"Esto es bastante raro" comentó Nebuya

"Shh… no digas que es raro Akashi –san te puede escuchar y eso sería malo" dijo Hayama por lo bajo con algo de temor, y si no hubiera traído aun al cachorro en brazos le hubiera tapado la boca al moreno.

"Koutaro …Sei-chan no tiene oídos en todas partes" rió Mibuchi ante la reacción del rubio.

"Pero Reo…es Akashi-san y él lo sabe todo… siempre" dijo con algo de miedo "…incluso este perrito podría ser Akashi-san y estar entendiendo nuestra conversación ahora" especuló con algo de temor.

"Eso no es posible" Rió Nebuya

"Pero es Akashi-san…todo es posible" Insistió Hayama

"Kou…en serio eso es imposible…es sólo un perrito que se parece a Sei-chan …tranquilo" dijo Mibuchi para tranquilizarlo.

"No Reo…Es Akashi…sólo mira" dijo mientras le daba con bastante cuidado el cachorro a Mibuchi, claro secretamente con la intención de deshacerse de él.

" No hay nada que ver …es sólo un perrito ves…" trató de razonar el pelinegro mientras le acercaba el cachorro a Hayama para que lo viera de cerca. Pero el rubio sólo logró ver esas pupilas de diferente color mirarlo fijamente casi con algo de molestia, al igual que Akashi.

"Nooooo….aléjalo" gritó algo nervioso Hayama.

"Estas siendo algo paranoico" lo reprendió Nebuya.

"Claro que no, Akashi se convirtió en este cachorrito…esto es malo"

"Ya dijimos que eso es imposible"

"no es imposible…Akashi san…debemos investigar por qué…si él lo hizo, o alguien lo convirtió en esto"

"Ya Kou…en serio deja eso… mejor vamos ya" dijo Mibuchi para evitar que el rubio siguiera haciendo escándalo. Y se dispuso a dejar el cachorro en el piso para seguir su camino.

"grrrr" gruñó el cachorro en cuanto el pelinegro trató de ponerlo en el piso.

"ahh…no quiere que lo deje" se quejó Mibuchi, dado que al segundo intento de dejarlo el perrito le había dado un ligero mordisco en la mano.

"Claro que no….les dije es Akashi-san después de todo" dijo Hayama "Ahora mismo seguro nos está ordenando que lo llevemos al gimnasio…"

"Ya olvida eso Hayama" lo reprendió Nebuya "Tal vez sólo tenga hambre"

"Bueno y entonces ¿qué hacemos?" preguntó resignado Mibuchi con el cachorro en brazos.

"Pues obviamente llevarlo al gimnasio" respondió inmediatamente Hayama." Luego buscar la forma de devolverlo a la normalidad"

"Llevémoslo con nosotros, le damos de comer, y tal vez luego se tranquilice o se vaya" ofreció como alternativa Nebuya.

Y luego de que Nebuya cargara con las bolsas, y Hayama siguiera balbuceando cosas acerca de Akashi y regresarlo a la normalidad. Mibuchi siguió con el cachorro en brazos, y los tres continuaron lo que faltaba hacia la escuela.

.

"Se tardaron más de lo que planee" habló Akashi en cuanto los tres entraron al gimnasio "Eso es extraño…" dijo clavándoles la mirada, aunque más extrañado con él mismo por equivocarse en algo.

"Aaaa sí, nos entretuvimos un poco" Aceptó Mibuchi.

"Y la comida ya se enfrió" se quejó Nebuya.

"Akashi?" preguntó algo desconcertado Hayama.

"Si…que pasa?"

"¿Eres tú?"

"Si, quien más iba a ser?"

"¿y qué haces aquí?...tu…y el perro…"

"siempre estoy aquí en horas de práctica Koutaro …¿de qué hablas?"

"Ehhh…noo…yo…tu…nada"

"mmm… seguro?..."

"no…digo… si!"

"Koutaro…"

"Nada…jejeje"

"Koutaro"

"Ahhh!….no me asesines…"

"Y …¿Qué pasa con él?" preguntó Akashi a los otros dos, ya cansado de escuchar los balbuceos sin sentido de Hayama.

"Desde hace rato esta igual…sólo ignóralo" contestó Nebuya, quien ya había empezado a comer.

"Así es Koutaro…no le pongas mucha atención Sei-chan….mejor come algo" ofreció Mubuchi.

"Y bien… Koutaro?…" preguntó Akashi esperando que ya se hubiera calmado el rubio.

"hehehe….lo siento…es que creí que tú... y el perrito…y…" trató de explicarse Hayama, sin lograrlo muy bien.

"¿Perrito…que perrito? Preguntó algo perdido en la conversación Akashi

"Ah…lo siento Sei-chan…trajimos un cachorrito" habló Mibuchi para responder a la pregunta del pelirrojo. Y señaló al pequeño perrito que ya se encontraba tranquilamente comiendo lo que le ofrecía Nebuya.

"aah…así que era eso" dijo Akashi restándole importancia al asunto y acercándose a ver al cachorrito. "y de quien es"

"Pues la verdad lo encontramos en la calle" contestó Nebuya al pasarse la porción de carne que se había llevado a la boca.

"¿y se lo piensan quedar?"

"mmm…pues…","la verdad…","lo trajimos porque no se quería quedar en la calle" respondieron los tres complementando la frase.

" ya veo…"

"pero podemos conservarlo" habló Nebuya "Koutaro quería que nos lo quedáramos"

"Eh…¿yo?"

"Si tu eres es que estaba diciendo: 'qué lindo…es genial podemos quedárnoslo'" hizo una imitación de rubio, Mibuchi "¿o ya no lo recuerdas?"

"sí, pero eso era antes de…" respondió Hayama "no, olvídenlo…vamos a quedarnos con él" aceptó el rubio ya convencido de que el cachorro no era Akashi, sino un inocente animalito que simplemente tenía os ojos iguales a los de él.

"mmm está bien" habló Akashi. "¿y cómo se llama"

"Eh?"

"el nombre"

"nombre?"

"Sí, nombre…necesita uno si lo planean conservar" explicó Akashi.

"mmm bueno…" trató de hablar Nebuya, pero fue interrumpido por el rubio.

"junta de emergencia" gritó Hayama antes de atrapar a Nebuya y Mibuchi dejando a Akashi fuera de la conversación"

(¿y entonces como se llama?) murmuró Hayama.

(le estábamos diciendo Akashi) murmuró Nebuya

(Pero nombrarlo así molestará Akashi-san)murmuró Hayama.

(¿Entonces qué tal Sei-chan?) propuso en voz baja Mibuchi.

(Eso lo hace peor…) negó Hayama

(Aka-chan?) propuso Mibuchi de nuevo

(No.)

(Akarin.)Propuso Nebuya

(no)

(Akai) Propuso Mibuchi

(no)

(Akainu) Propuso Nebuya

(NO!)

(Seijuuro no. 2) dijo Mibuchi

(que no…¿Por qué todos los nombres involucran a Akashi-san?) se quejó Hayama

(Creí que esa era la idea) Dijo Nebuya

(No, era justo lo contrario)

(Que tan Juuro…suena bien para un perro) propuso de nuevo Mibuchi

(No está tan mal…oye!, sigue involucrando a Akashi-san) murmuró Hayama

(Si pero tal vez no se dé cuenta) contestó en voz baja Nebuya

(y ¿si lo hace?...estamos hablando de Akashi-san después de todo) preguntó algo indeciso el rubio

(simplemente lo negamos y ya) dijo sencillamente Mibuchi…

"Pregunté algo…" habló Akashi algo molesto por haber sido ignorado y excluido de una conversación.

"Juuro" dijo Mibuchi

"Eh?"

"que se llama Juuro" contestó Nebuya

"ahh…ya veo" dijo Akashi. "¿le pusieron así por mí?" preguntó rápidamente mirándolos inquisitivamente.

"Eh!...¿co-cómo supiste?" preguntó inmediatamente Hayama, acabando con su opción de negarlo si Akashi preguntaba.

"Así que era cierto" murmuró Akashi mirándolos fijamente.

"Espero que no te moleste Sei-chan" Habló Mibuchi "De alguna forma nos recordó a ti"

"Mira sus ojos" dijo Nebuya pasándole el cachorrito a Akashi.

"vaya… es extraño" murmuró Akashi. Pero no hizo ningún otro comentario de disgusto porque su nombre fue usado para un perro.

.

"Juuro" lo llamó Akashi, y a los otros tres dieron un suspiro de alivio dado que Akashi había aceptado el nombre. "Siéntate" ordenó al cachorro, quien lo ignoró y regresó a donde Nebuya para que lo siguiera alimentando. "Me acaba de desobedecer" murmuró algo molesto y desconcertado Akashi tras haber sido desobedecido por primera vez en mucho…mucho tiempo…

"Vamos Sei-chan…es sólo un cachorrito aun no entiende" lo defendió Mibuchi tratando de que no se molestara Akashi.

"mmm entonces ya aprenderá" dijo Akashi viendo aun algo molesto al cachorrito, el cual se dedicaba a comer y pasar de todos ellos. Se acercó de nuevo hacia él y volvió a repetir la orden "siéntate" y fue ignorado de nuevo…

Tras catorce intentos en los cuales nunca consiguió que el cachorro lo obedeciera, y a falta de tiempo y tener que hacer otras ocupaciones. Akashi admitió su primera derrota.


	6. Chapter 6

**No hay mucha diferencia en llamarlo Atsuchin**

Fukui y Liu Wei salieron del edificio principal de la escuela para caminar hacia el gimnasio y empezar su práctica del día de hoy. Esta vez incluso iban algo apurados, dado que el clima no estaba en las mejores condiciones. Llovía, y mucho, tanto que a pesar de llevar paraguas ya estaban casi totalmente empapados.

Eso no impidió que al doblar la esquina del edificio se entretuvieran mirando un cachorro que prácticamente estaba bajo la lluvia.

'Mmm…por qué está allí tirado bajo la lluvia… se está mojando, ¿acaso no puede moverse hacia un lugar seco?' pensó Fukui mientras observaba al cachorro ' Tal vez esté enfermo o algo y no se pueda mover, o tal vez le guste la lluvia, no se ha quejado de estar aquí'

Liu simplemente pasó a su lado y recogió al perro para cargarlo hacia el gimnasio.

Lo dejó en una esquina para dirigirse hacia los vestidores.

'Que hay con ese perro….ni siquiera se mueve…acaso si está enfermo' pensaba Fukui empezando picar al cachorro con el dedo para ver si obtenía respuesta. Aunque lo único que obtuvo fue que el perro cambiara ligeramente de posición y abriera los ojos

"Eh…Liu…" lo llamó su compañero cuando estaba a la mitad del camino "Ven a verlo de nuevo" le sugirió mientras apuntaba hacia el cachorro.

"¿Qué tiene?"

"Su cara…"

"Su cara?"

"Sus ojos"

"Sus ojos?"

"Sí…¿no te recuerda a alguien?" preguntó el rubio mirando fijamente al cachorro.

Liu Wai también lo vio. Un perro normal, San Bernardo al parecer, manchas blancas y cafés, su cara, pues la normal que tienen los perros, y los san Bernardo con un gesto de somnolencia el ellos, sus ojos, morados, un color inusual, y algo aflojerados. ¿ le recordaba a alguien?

"¿Murasakibara?" preguntó algo dubitativo.

"Sí…¿no crees que se parecen" cuestionó algo divertido.

"Pues ahora que lo mencionas sí" respondió el otro.

"mmm… si es como Murasakibara se comerá esto" dijo sacando de la mochila unas botanas que había comprado por error en una máquina expendedora y que realmente no le gustaban. Y, en efecto el cachorro empezó comer inmediatamente cayeron al piso.

"o esto…" dijo algo divertido, sacando de su mochila los restos de su almuerzo "Ven… Murasakibara… ven" dijo atrayendo al perrito hacia la comida que tampoco reparó en comer.

"O realmente se parece entonces" aceptó Fukui

"¿Qué crees que diría si se entera de que lo comparamos con un perro?" preguntó curioso y divertido el de ojos rasgados

"mmm… tal vez se moleste y diga algo como 'los aplastaré a todos'" dijo el rubio tratando de imitar la voz del pelimorado.

"Eso sería malo…"

"Muy malo…"

"Bueno tú no deberías preocuparte por eso, creo que estas fuera de su rango de visión"

"Eh?"

.

"¿y eso?" preguntó el capitán en cuanto entró y vio al cachorro en el gimnasio. " ¿es un perro?"

"no…claro que no…" contestó sarcásticamente Liu Wei.

"En realidad es Murasakibara transformado en perro" completó Fukui disfrutando del rostro tan cómico que había puesto su capitán al escuchar eso.

"¡¿Qué?!...¿Murasakibara-kun?...pero…¡¿CÓMO PASÓ ESO?!" preguntó inmediatamente, casi atropellando las palabras "¿Murasakibara estas bien?" preguntó al cachorro que ni siquiera se dignó a verlo.

"En realidad pocos lo saben pero Murasakibara pertenece a una familia ancestral que puede transformarse en animales" explicó Liu Wei

"Estábamos justo en frente de él cuando se transformó esta vez …fue algo sorpresivo" dijo Fukui apoyando la historia de su compañero.

"Pe-pero…¿entonces es normal?...¿Estará bien?" preguntó el capitán algo preocupado "¿Cuándo volverá a la normalidad entonces?"

"No se sabe exactamente…" contestó Fukui "Puede estar así unas horas, o tal vez unos, días, tal vez meses o años, o ya no regresar a su forma original" dijo fingiendo una voz apenada y preocupada. "¿En serio no sabía nada capitán?" preguntó con tono inocente "A nosotros nos dijo la entrenadora, al parecer a ella le informaron sus padres"

"Eh…no…no sabía nada" contestó el capitán algo confundido "¿Entonces no hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudar?" preguntó en realidad preocupado.

"Escuché algo sobre eso…" empezó a Hablar Lui Wei, pero se detuvo para crea algo de misterio y pensar en lo siguiente que diría. "Sobre un ritual para que volviera a su forma original…"

"Y ¿podemos hacerlo?" preguntó el capitán. Sin que lo viera Liu Wei sonrió, había picado el anzuelo.

"Si…sólo se necesita crear un circulo de siete picos con algunos objetos y luego pararse en medio y levantar los brazos y mantenerse sobre un solo pie, con los ojos cerrados y orar por Murasakibara….tal vez eso ayude" concluyó Liu Wei, esperando que el capitán se creyera sus palabras.

Afortunadamente lo hizo pues al siguiente instante estaba moviendo algunas cosas para construir el circulo y se paró en medio sobre un sólo pie, alzó los brazos y cerró los ojos, para empezar a orar. "Y…¿Qué se debe orar?" preguntó cuando ya estaba en posición.

Ambos chicos rieron aprovechando que el capitán ya nos los veía dado que tenía los ojos cerrados. "Lo que salga de su corazón capitán" respondió Fukui, causándoles aun más risa a ambos.

"Y…¿seguro que esto va a funcionar?" preguntó después de algunos minutos el capitán, ya algo cansado de estar en la misma posición.

"No, sólo estábamos bromeando" contestó claramente Fukui, causando que el capitán dejara la posición y abriera los ojos, perdiendo el equilibrio y casi cayéndose en el proceso.

"¿QUÉ?...¿FUE UNA BROMA?" preguntó algo molestó.

"Claro que no capitán, es cierto, debería seguir orando" respondió inmediatamente LiuWei.

"Entonces…¿es cierto o no" preguntó algo confuso, los otros dos chicos se aguantaron una risa por eso.

"Si lo es" respondió Liu Wei

"Lamento haber bromeado en estas circunstancias… es cierto" dijo Fukui. "Debería seguir orando capitán"

Algo dubitativo el capitán volvió a la posición de oración y cerró los ojos de nuevo para continuar. Y lo hizo hasta que fue interrumpido por otra voz.

"Sempai…¿Qué está haciendo?" preguntó Himuro algo extrañado por la escena, y mirando acusadoramente a los otros dos quienes no podían disimular sus risas.

"orando por que regrese Murasakibara a la normalidad" respondió en cuando logró recuperar su equilibrio sobre los dos pies.

"¿A…la normalidad?" preguntó Himuro algo confundido, y volteando a ver a sus otros compañeros que ya se estaban riendo abiertamente. "Bueno en todo caso Atsushi dijo que vendría en cuanto terminara de comprar algunas botanas"

"Eh?..." dijo algo confundido el capitán "Pero entonces no se transformó?...¿y entones que es eso?".

"Un perro común y corriente" contestó con simpleza Liu.

"¿Entonces si era una broma?... ¿Me estaban engañando?- volvió a preguntar molesto y sorprendido.

"No en realidad no era una broma, fue una petición de la entrenadora para ver si sabía manejar diversas situaciones" le contestó el rubio.

"Ahh… así que era eso entonces"

"Capitán…lo están engañando de nuevo" explicó Himuro a su pobre capitán.

"Eh…"

Los otros dos chicos se aburrieron de molestar al capitán del equipo y se fueron a donde estaba el perrito.  
"Y entonces que hace un perrito aquí" preguntó algo interesado Himuro.

"Pues la verdad lo encontramos allí afuera y lo trajimos"

"Y como se parecía a Murasakibara decidimos gastarle una broma al capitán"

"A…Atsushi?" preguntó algo curioso Himuro sonriendo tranquilamente mientras se acercaba al cachorro que estaba comiendo en el suelo del gimnasio sin hacer ningún alboroto.

Lo intentó cargar, pero el cachorro al presentir que lo separarían de su comida gruño bastante amenazadoramente. Al final el pelinegro optó por sentarse en el piso para observar al perrito.

"Creo que es cierto" dijo ensanchando un poco más su sonrisa. "Ven Atsuchi…ven...toma toma…" empezó a hablarle al cachorro mostrándolo una barrita de comida que había sacado de quien sabe dónde. Al parecer pasar tanto tiempo con Murasakibara lo había hecho prevenido en ese aspecto.

Fukui y Liu sólo se le quedaron viendo algo divertidos a Himurro que había logrado que el cachorro se levantara y empezara a perseguir la barrita que le ofrecía el pelinegro.

"Atsushi… ven… Atsushi" seguía llamándolo el pelinegro, algo divertido por la situación, en realidad el cachorro si le recordaba a Murasakibara.

"¿Me hablabas Muro-chin?" preguntó el pelimorado mirando hacia abajo tratando de adivinar que estaba haciendo Himuro tirado en el piso y dándole sus barritas a un perro.

"Ah…no…le hablaba al perrito" dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Pero estabas diciendo mi nombre" explicó inocentemente Murasakibara.

"Si…le estaba diciendo Atsuchi, por que los sempai dijeron que el cachorro se parecía a ti" explicó ahora él.

Liu y Fukui se le quedaron viendo algo mal a Himuro, ahora ellos tendrían la culpa, bueno en realidad era así desde un principio, pero no querían echarse de enemigo a alguien como Murasakibara.

"Ah…" fue todo lo que dijo el pelimorado antes de tirarse también en el suelo "Pero es confuso…" se quejó.

"¿Entonces no puedo llamarlo así?" preguntó Himuro.

"mmm…" pareció pensarlo un poco "Entonces puedes llamarlo Atsuchin" ofreció Murasakibara.

Los sempai respiraron tranquilos al saber que la estrella del equipo no se había molestado por el asunto.

"Realmente no hay mucha diferencia en llamarlo Atsuchin" aclaró Himuro sonriendo, pero igual aceptó el nombre y empezó a llamar así al cachorrito.

"Al menos no es confuso" contestó Murasakibara restándole importancia al asunto y abriendo una bolsa de papas fritas para empezar a comer.

.

"¿Qué hace un perro aquí?" preguntó la entrenadora al entrar al gimnasio, y se molestó un poco al saber que aun no estaban preparados para entrenar y peor aún estaban casi totalmente empapados y ni siquiera se habían cambiado.

"Es de Murasakibara" dijeron rápidamente los sempai para evitar cargar con las responsabilidades.

"Ah…ya veo" dijo, mientras miraba intercaladamente al perro y al chico, no pudiendo reprimir una sonrisa.

"Himuro-kun tú lo cuidarás" le ordenó al pelinegro.

"Eh…¿pero yo por qué?" preguntó Himuro sin perder su característica sonrisa.

"¿En serio Crees que Murasakibara-kun puede cuidarlo?" preguntó retóricamente.

"Eh…bueno creo que no" dijo sonriendo y dando por finalizada la conversación.


	7. Chapter 7

**No lo llamen Daiki…**

El quipo de Touho se encontraba tranquilamente en una de las canchas de basquetbol de un parque, dado que el día de hoy se le había ocurrido a su capitán que era aburrido siempre estar en el gimnasio, y era mejor pasar un fin de semana entrenando en el exterior.

El capitán se encontraba felizmente sonriendo, con esa sonrisa siniestra que le daba escalofríos un unos cuantos de los integrantes del club, y Wakamatsu ya se encontraba calentado junto con otros miembros, más lejos se podía escuchar a Momoi discutir por teléfono, probablemente con Aomine quien aun no había llegado, y probablemente no se molestaría en llegar.

"Momoi …¿Sabes algo de Aomine?" preguntó el Capitán a la chica pelirrosa en cuanto la vio desocupada.

"Pues la verdad no me dijo mucho, le grité, pero no me contestó si vendría o no" dijo algo decepcionada la manager del equipo.

"Mmm…bueno…esperemos que decida honrarnos con su presencia" contestó el pelinegro sonriendo como lo hacía usualmente "¿Tú sabes algo Sakurai?" preguntó al chico castaño "mmm… ¿Sakurai-kun?"Volvió a preguntar al no escuchar respuesta de él… "¿Aun no ha llegado Sakurai?" preguntó al resto del equipo al notar que faltaba el castaño.

"Creo que no" contestó Wakamatsu acercándose al capitán "Es raro en él llegar tarde, no citamos para llegar desde hace quince minutos…"

"Bueno no debe de tardar." Dijo Imayoshi "Espero que venga…le encargué a él los almuerzos de hoy"

"Ehh…¿todos?" se quejó el rubio "Capitán deje de explotarlo…ya parece Aomine"

"Me lo hubieran pedido a mí" se lamentó la pelirrosa "Yo con gusto hubiera hecho aperitivos para todos"

"Ehhh…no…no quise molestarte Momoi-san…ya tienes suficiente trabajo reuniendo datos y eso" Dio como excusa el capitán sin perder su característica sonrisa, aunque era claro para el resto del equipo que nadie era tan suicida como para pedirle a la manager que hiciera de comer algo.

"Lo lamentooo" escucharon a sus espaldas, y esa frase sólo podía ser de …

"Ah…Sakurai-kun. Qué bueno que llegaste" dijo Momoi en cuanto volteo a ver al chico castaño.

"Ehh…si…lo lamento…lo siento mucho …creo que llegué tarde…en serio discúlpenme…"continuó pidiendo disculpas el chico.

"Tranquilo no tanto…" trató de calmarlo el capitán antes de que continuara en su monologo de disculpas "Sólo pon la comida por allá y prepárate para entrenar"

"mmm…sobre eso…lo siento mucho …es mi culpa…"continuó disculpándose.

"Eh…¿lo olvidaste?" preguntó algo preocupada Momoi.

"No…yo…lo siento…es que…" siguió disculpándose Sakurai "En realidad traía las cosas pero…lo lamento…"

"Bueno…bueno…no te preocupes" habló Imayoshi, quien ya se había empezado a cansar de tantas disculpas.

"¿Y qué pasó?" preguntó algo preocupado Wakamatsu.

"Bueno…lo lamento…traía la comida, pero al llegar un perro me atacó y me arrebató la comida….lo siento mucho" explicó entre disculpas.

"Eh?" fue todo lo que dijo el capitán.

"¿Un pero te atacó?" preguntó Wakamatsu algo preocupado

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Momoi preocupada por el chico.

"Eh sí …lo siento…debí haber dejado que me mordiera en lugar de que se llevara la comida…lo lamento mucho" se disculpó de nuevo el castaño.

"Ese no es el caso…" dijo el capitán "Esta bien así"

"Si no te preocupes" animó la pelirrosa.

"Ya compraremos algo" dijo el rubio.

"Si…lo lamento…"

.

"Waf…Waf" se escuchó un ladrido aproximarse a donde estaban.

"Oh…" dijo Imayoshi al escucharlo.

Sakurai no hizo nada más que mirar nerviosamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ladrido.

"Ese debe ser el maldito perro" dijo Wakamatsu algo molesto mientras caminaba en esa dirección para buscarlo.

"No…espera sempai…"Trató de detenerlo el castaño "En realidad es un perro bastante temible, es mejor mantenerlos alejados" …

Pero el rubio no hizo mucho caso y siguió caminando. Seguido de Momoi e Imayoshi que más bien iban por curiosidad, y muy a su pesar de Sakurai, aunque este iba detrás de todos.

"Grrrr" escucharon gruñir al perro en cuanto se acercaron.

"Tú maldito perro" lo enfrentó el rubio.

Aunque claro, el perro no era lo que Imayoshi, Momoi, y Wakamatsu se habían esperado de un perro temible, como lo había descrito Sakurai. El perro frente a ellos era apenas un cachorro, aunque había que reconocer que si se miraba bastante furioso al gruñirle a Wakamatsu.

"Es un cachorro" hizo la observación la pelirrosa en cuanto lo vio, a sus ojos realmente el perro ni siquiera se veía temible, se veía hasta lindo como el resto de los cachorritos.

"Es un cachorro Sakurai…" se quejó el pelinegro "¿Te asustó un cachorro?" hizo en forma de pregunta pero realmente no esperaba una respuesta del castaño. Debió considerar esa posibilidad conociéndolo hasta un conejito hubiera podido intimidar a Sakurai.

"Si…lo siento…en realidad se veía bastante enojado cuando lo encontré" se disculpó el castaño.

"No importa…"dijo el rubio molesto "Maldito perro callejero…" y se acercó al perrito el cual aun ladraba furiosamente, ahora contra él por ser quien lo estaba retando.

"Grrr….waf" ladró en cachorro antes de lanzarse a atacar a Wakamatsu.

"Ya…suficiente" dijo el pelinegro aproximándose para atrapar al perro antes de que mordiera al rubio, si algo no quería era heridos que no pudieran jugar al basket en su equipo.

Los otros tres se quedaron viendo extrañamente al capitán quien había logrado atrapar a un perro furioso, y ahora lo estaba sosteniendo de tal forma que no podía morderlo. Todo eso con la sonrisa más tranquila del mundo. La gente ordinaria simplemente no hacía eso…

"listo…problema resuelto" dijo el capitán aun con el cachorro forcejando en sus brazos. "ahora volvamos al entrenamiento"

"¿te lo llevarás capitán?"preguntó Momoi al ver que Imayoshi no soltaba al perro.

"Mmm…si lo suelto volverá a intentar atacar a Wakamatsu, incluso ahora esta gruñendo en su dirección "explicó el pelinegro.

"Tcchhh…maldito perro" se quejó el rubio "Robando comida y atacando sin razón…¿Qué se cree?...¿Aomine?"

"Deberías dejar de considerar un insulto comparar a alguien con Aomine" dijo el capitán algo divertido por las palabras del otro.

"En realidad Dai-chan es una buena persona cuando lo conoces bien" defendió la pelirrosa a su amigo.

"¿Aomine?...¿Buena persona?...sí, cómo no… tú sí estas de mi parte verdad Sakurai?" preguntó el rubio a Sakurai quien iba detrás del grupo.

"Eh…yo …lo lamento…no creo que Aomine-san sea una mala persona" dijo el castaño.

"Tch…incluso tú…" se quejó el rubio.

.

"Bueno todos a entrenar" dijo el capitán en cuanto llegaron de nuevo a las canchas con el resto del equipo.

"Mmm…capitán no soltarás al perrito" preguntó Momoi al notar que Imayoshi aun tenía el perro en las manos y no se había preparado para entrenar.

"Mmm…No…mira aun trata de liberarse pero no puede….creo que es divertido" dijo el capitán con una sonrisa como la usual, pero algo más siniestra.

"ehmm…si…creo que mejor lo cuido yo" dijo la pelirrosa arrebatándole el cachorro al capitán.

"Eh…pero me estaba divirtiendo" dijo algo decepcionado Imayoshi fingiendo voz inocente.

"Oh ... no es por darle la razón a Wakamatsu, pero sus ojos son azules y en realidad se parece a Dai-chan" dijo la pelirrosa al ver al cachorro de cerca.

" ¿Mencionaron mi nombre?" se escucho una voz aproximándose hacía ellos.

"Oh…Dai-chan …viniste" dijo la pelirrosa en cuanto lo vio.

"Tuuu…maldito" se escuchó al rubio gritar mientras se aproximaba hacia ellos "¿Qué te crees llegando tarde?...media hora tarde!... ni creas que cuando tome oficialmente el puesto de capitán toleraré esto!"

"Si…si…como sea" pasó totalmente de él el peliazul "La verdad no vine a entrenar …sólo vine a dar un paseo y por que el capitán me dijo que Ryou traería el almuerzo" dijo mientras caminaba hacia el chico castaño. "¿verdad que si Ryou" dijo mientras colocaba su brazo sobre el hombro del chico.

"mm... si sobre eso….lo lamento pero…" empezó a Disculparse Sakurai.

"Sakurai perdió el almuerzo" explicó momoi "Más bien creo que este cachorrito se lo arrebató"

"Eh?" dijo aomine mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Momoi para arrebatarle el cachorro y levandarlo sosteniéndolo de la piel del cuello. "Esta cosa se comió todo el almuerzo" dijo mirando despectivamente al perrito.

"Grrr…"

"Bueno no …no se…lo siento…tal vez me asusté y lo dejé caer solamente….lo lamento" se disculpó el castaño.

"Tú maldito perro" dijo Aomine mirándolo fijamente.

"Grrrr…" respondió gruñendo el cachorro.

Y lego siguió una guerra de miradas entre los ojos azules de Aomine y los ojos azules del cachorro que tenía sostenido frente a él.

"Dai-chan?"

"Mmm…bueno…" dijo al final Aomine "Supongo que no puedo enojarme con un perrito" dijo finalmente acabando con la hostilidad y dejando al cachorro en el suelo para irse a tumbar bajo un árbol.

"Tú maldito perro" lo miró feo Wakamatsu de nuevo. Y el cachorro Ahora libre se lanzó a morder la pierna del rubio, esta vez sin que nadie lo pudiera detener. "Aahhhg… me mordió maldito" se quejó Wakamatsu tratando de patear al perro y fallando miserablemente dado que el perro era demasiado bueno esquivándolo, casi pareciendo que se burlaba de él.

"¿y qué esperabas?" preguntó Imayoshi "Es un perro y tiene que hacer cosas de perros…como ladrar, jugar con su cola y morder personas… es lo que hacen" explicó tranquilamente el pelinegro, no ofreciendo mucha ayuda ni consuelo que digamos al enfadado rubio.

"Ahh!…me las va pagar" gritó aun enfadado "Tú maldito perro-Aomine"

"Ah?" dijo el peliazul quien estaba acostado a unos metros de distancia "¿Yo qué?"

"hahaha…nada Dai-chan…es sólo que el cachorro se parece un poco a ti" explico Momoi

"Bueno…bueno…" trató de calmar la atmósfera Imayoshi "Wakamatsu ya no molestes al pequeño Daiki" dijo cargando de nuevo al cachorro para alejarlo del rubio.

"Oi…no lo llamen Daiki por su cuenta" se quejó el moreno aun recostado bajo el árbol.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó inocentemente Imayoshi "Se parece a ti"

"¿En qué se puede parecer un perro a mí?" preguntó con algo de molestia Aomine.

"Tiene ojos azules"

"Eso no da el parecido"

"Es negro"

"Oi…dejen las casa raciales…ya dije que no soy negro, soy mo-re-no, por el sol…es diferente"

"Es un maldito perro bastardo"

"¿Quieres pelea Wakamatsu?"

"Pero Dai-chan…" habló la pelirrosa para desviar la pelea "No tuviste problemas en que llamara con mi nombre a Suki-chan"

"Porque es tu nombre Satsuki" dijo Aomine "Tu nombre puedes usarlo como quieras, pero no andes dándole mi nombre a cualquier perro"

"Pero Dai-chan … podemos quedárnoslo…será la mascota de Touhou también como Suki-chan…no crees?" habló emocionada Momoi.

"Tchh…hagan lo que quieran" dijo el peliazul antes de darse la vuelta para tomar una siesta.

"Me niego a que recojamos esa cosa" dijo Wakamatsu señalando despectivamente al cachorro.

"será una buena mascota para el equipo" dijo Imayoshi ignorando las quejas del rubio "¿Crees que se lleve bien con Suki?"

"Totalmente" respondió la chica de cabello rosa también ignorando al futuro capitán.

"Tchh…Sakurai…¿tú también te opones no?...ese perro te atacó después de todo" dijo Wakamatsu.

"Eh…yo…lo lamento…creo que viéndolo de cerca no es tan temible" dijo el castaño mientras se agachaba para darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza al cachorro, aunque este sólo le estaba olfateando la mano en busca de comida "Creo que hace rato sólo me asusté de más…lo siento"

"Bueno está decidido" dijo sonriendo el capitán, ahora todos a practicar. "Tu quédate aquí Daiki" le dijo al perro.

Pero el cachorro ya se había marchado hacía el árbol, y luego de dar varias vueltas decidió echarse junto a Aomine. El peliazul lo notó pero no hizo nada por apartarlo y simplemente siguió descansando.

"Tch… les dije que eran iguales" se quejó Wakamatsu frente a sus compañeros.

Momoi e Imayoshi simplemente sonrieron.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap 8**

**Pero…Shin-chan**

"Creo que Shin-chan me odia…" se lamentó Takao mientras se cambiaba en los vestidores del gimnasio.

"No le hagas caso…ese bastardo es así con todo el mundo" trató de animarlo Miyaji quien era el que estaba más cerca de él en ese momento.

"Eh…no me refiero a ese Shin-chan..." explicó Takao "Midorima Shintarou es sólo un tsundere así que ya me acostumbré" continuó el pelinegro hablando, "Me refiero al cachorrito Shin-chan" aclaró.

"Tch… es serio antes creía que sería gracioso llamarlo así, pero es confuso" se quejó el rubio "Si quieres conservar al perro cámbiale el nombre" ordenó al chico.

"mmm…ya no puedo sempai" se disculpó Takao "Sería difícil para él si le cambio de nombre ahora"

"De todas formas nunca te obedece. Y cada vez que te acercas intenta morderte" contestó el rubio, haciendo sentir un poco peor a Takao acerca del que el cachorrito lo odiaba.

"Pero aun así ya no puedo cambiarle de nombre…" dijo Takao "Ya compre su plato con su nombre 'Shin-chan'" dijo orgullosamente enseñando un platito verde para perro. "Y su camita con el nombre de 'Shin-chan'" continuó enlistando "incluso un placa con el nombre de 'Shin-chan', aunque no he podido ponérsela porque cada vez que me acerco me muerde hahahaha" terminó sonriendo Takao "Por eso ya no puedo cambiarle el nombre"

"De todas formas es molesto" dijo sinceramente Miyaji "Incluso Midorima-kun sigue enojado por eso" expuso lo evidente, pues desde hacía días que el peliverde andaba más insoportable e irritable que de costumbre, aunque el idiota de Takao pasara totalmente de eso y lo tratara igual que siempre.

"Mmm…no creo... ya dije que Shin-chan es sólo un Tsundere" aclaró Takao "Yo sé que en verdad a Shin-chan le agrada Shin-chan. Si no desde un principio ni siquiera me hubiera permitido quedarme con Shin-chan. Además cuando fui a comprar las cosas para Shin-chan, Shin-chan me acompaño. Y cuando fui a comprar la comida de Shin-chan, Shin-chan fue quien la eligió diciendo que probablemente yo sólo terminaría comprándole por querías a Shin-chan. Shin-chan incluso eligió el color del platito de comida de Shin-chan pero se molestó cuando le grabé el nombre de Shin-chan en él. Aunque no lo parezca creo que Shin-chan se preocupa por Shin-chan , sobre todo porque Shin-chan no parece estimarme mucho, a veces creo que a Shin-chan le agrada más Shin-chan que yo, y Shin-chan a pesar que dice que le molesta Shin-chan no hace nada por alejarlo. Eso sí Shin-chan nunca le ha dicho Shin-chan a Shin-chan, siempre le dice perro, o animal, o pulgoso. Pero no creo que a Shin-chan le desagrade tanto Shin-chan como dice que le desagrada….y Shin-ch…"

"AHHHHRG!...ya cállate" gritó exasperado el rubio al momento en que le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Takao. "Te dije que era confuso y molesto"

"Pero sempai…Shin-chan…" intentó hablar de nuevo "Auch…" se quejó al recibir otro golpe de parte de Miyaji.

(Tchh….idiota) se alejó murmurando bastante enojado el rubio (Hizo que me doliera la cabeza de sólo escucharlo) siguió maldiciendo en voz baja (Juro que si vuelvo escuchar un Shin-chan más en toda mi vida lo mato…)

"Oii….Takao ¿estás allí?" preguntó Midorima entrando a la habitación "Ocúpate de ese maldito perro, de nuevo tomó mi objeto de la suerte" se quejó mostrando al cachorrito que traía cargado de muy mala manera, solamente sosteniéndolo del pelaje de su cuello, y éste a su vez sosteniendo entre su mandíbula una figurita de acción ya bastante mordisqueada.

"Shiin-chaaan…." Gritó escandalosamente Takao mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia el peliverde para agarrar al perrito.

(Tch…ya estuvo… ) Murmuró entre dientes el rubio …

Ese idiota se lo había buscado…


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap 9**

**Disciplina**

Tener a ese cachorro deambulando por el gimnasio no era tan agradable, o no al menos para el capitán de Kaijo quien trataba de que la práctica se llevara más o menos en orden y sin interrupciones.

Debía aceptar, llamar Ryouta Jr. al perro había sido más que adecuado. Tener al cachorro en el equipo equivalía a tener que soportar a dos Kise, sólo que uno realmente no se podía utilizar en los torneos de basket, no hacía caso de nada, tenía prohibido golpear, y hacía del baño donde fuera.

Tal vez era su imaginación, pero parecía que hasta las fans habían aumentado esos últimos días, y ahora había una considerable cantidad de chicas rondando el gimnasio, algunas animando al jugador rubio, y otras encantadas jugando con el pequeño cachorro que estaba más que mimado ya por ellas, por los miembros del club y por el mismo Kise.

"Kyaaa…Ryota-chan es tan lindo" escuchó exclamar a una de las chicas bastante emocionada.

" ¿Qué tal si le pedimos a Kise-kun que pose con el cachorrito para un foto cuando acabe su práctica?" propuso otra, y su propuesta fue aceptada unánimemente seguida de un tumulto de voces chillonas que hizo eco en las paredes del gimnasio.

"Tch…" se quejó por lo bajo. Juraría que si no fuera tan inútil para hablar con las chicas ya les hubiera pedido amablemente que se marcharan en horas de práctica, o al menos que guardaran silencio. Pero eso estaba fuera de cuestión, ayer lo había intentado, y ya ni recordaba qué había dicho, sólo que se llevó una bofetada de parte de la chica. "Maldito perro…"

"No es tan malo capitán" habló Moriyama a su lado, el segundo consentidor del cachorro después de Kise "Esta situación tiene puntos buenos…" dijo al marcharse de su lado para caminar en dirección a las chicas.

¿Puntos buenos?...¿qué puntos buenos?

"Ahh…" dijo cuando vio que Moriyama tomaba al cachorrito en brazos y empezaba a hablar con las chicas. Así que era eso… Hacía algunos días que Moriyama había leído en una fuente de dudosa credibilidad en internet que a las chicas les gustaban los hombres amables y buenos con los animales, y ahora no dejaba de mimar al perrito, y llevarlo a todas partes.

"Hola…" escuchó la voz de Kise. Y volteó para ver al rubio acercarse hacía el montón de chicas, para disgusto de Moriyama que se había quedado sin atención de un segundo a otro; y para disgusto también de Kasamatsu dado que eso significaba más escándalo en la práctica.

"ah…!...Kise-san" gritaron las chicas emocionadas. "Podemos tomarte una foto con el cachorrito , por favor"

"Claro…" dijo el rubio, y luego tomando a cachorrito en brazos y entrando en modo modelo para posar para la fotografía.

-Click-

"Kyaaaa… que lindo!"

Tch…era suficiente.

"Auuu…sempai" se quejó el rubio en cuanto recibió una patada de su parte segundos despúes.

"Provocas escándalo y destacas mucho…eres molesto" le dijo al rubio, aunque en realidad ninguna de las cosas era culpa directa de Kise. "Mm…chicas…este…no…no…nos permititirían terminarlapracticaenprivado?" Wow…lo había dicho medianamente decente.

Y luego se escucharon algunos murmullos decepcionados de las chicas "Adiós Kise-san… "Hasta luego Ryota-chan" "Nos vemos mañana"

'No vuelvan mañana' quiso decirles el capitán, pero en un ataque de pánico social no pudo.

"Capitán….que malo… no debiste hacer eso" Dijo Moriyama algo decepcionado cuando las chicas se marcharon.

"Sempai…al menos lo hubiera dicho sin golpearme" se quejó Kise ganándose otro golpe de parte del mayor.

"Bueno todos, a continuar con la práctica" ordenó "Y tú…" dijo dirigiéndose al cachorro. "Te quiero en aquel rincón el resto de la práctica sin hacer ruido". Aunque claro como era de esperarse el cachorro lo ignoró para irse a jugar con un balón de basket que estaba en el suelo.

Ese perro estaba totalmente malcriado…

"Mañana traeré una cadena para atar a ese maldito perro " se quejó.

"No…sempai no puedes" chilló el rubio " Ryota Jr. Se entristecerá por eso"

Mimado por Kise quien se había convertido en alguna especie de padre sobreprotector, consentidor y ridículo, para el perro.

"Capitán no sea malo, Ryota Jr. Ni siquiera estorba en las prácticas, sólo quiere jugar también" escuchó que un integrante del club le llevaba la contraria.

Mimado por todos sus compañeros de equipo quienes habían quedado reducidos a tíos que consentían y enseñaban malas mañanas y e interferían cada vez que trataba de poner en su lugar al can.

"Entrenador…¿podemos sacar al perro" dijo Kasamatsu algo molesto.

"Vamos Kasamatsu-kun…realmente Ryota Jr. No molesta en nada y es bastante agradable "contesto el entrenador mientras le pasaba el balón al perrito para que jugara.

Mimado incluso por el entrenador, que si se ponía a pensar, completaba la familia hecha por Kise, como el abuelo indulgente.

"sólo contrólalo, y evita que se cause escándalo " ordenó al rubio dándose por vencido.

"Pero capitán si eso pasa las chicas ya no vendrán" se quejó Moriyama.

Mimado también por la multitud de fans que tenía Kise, e, incluso chicas que no eran fans de Kise pero que se habían enamorado del perrito.

Realmente no era tan extraño que ese perro no tuviera ningún sentido de disciplina cuando todos le daban lo que quería y le dejaban hacer lo que quisiera.

Alguien debería de tener algo de sentido común aquí.

Alguien…

"A ese perro le falta disciplina" habló finalmente Kasamatsu "Si no lo educas no volverá a entrar al gimnasio, y es mi última palabra" dijo esperando que nadie refutara sus órdenes.

"Pero sempai… sí lo educo…" dijo Kise "Le enseñé a sentarse, hacerse el muertito, traer la pelota y saltar" dijo el rubio orgullosamente.

"Kise… enseñarle trucos no es educarlo" aclaró Kasamatsu algo molesto

"¿Entonces?..." preguntó inocentemente el rubio.

"olvídalo…" le ordenó "Es inútil si me pongo a pensarlo…sólo ya no lo traigas, déjalo en la casa o algo"

"Pero capitán no puede sacar al cachorrito, él ya es uno de los integrantes del equipo" y ya lo veía venir, todos defendiendo al perrito, y en contra él.

A veces creía que incluso quedaba como el malo de la historia sólo por tratar de poner algo de orden.

"Está bien..." accedió de nuevo "A partir de hoy me estaré llevando al cachorro para disciplinarlo "anunció.

"Eh?" dijeron algunos de los miembros del club.

"Me niego…" dijo Kise algo molesto. Lo que faltaba ahora tendría que pelear con carácter sobreprotector de Kise.

"Ya lo he decidido "Dijo no admitiendo ninguna protesta "Si quieres traer al perro, será así"

"No….seguro tú lo golpearás o algo" peleó Kise.

"El capitán es malo" "Jamás creía fuera un maltratador de animales" se escuchó murmurar a los miembros del quipo.

"no…está bien… no lo golpearé "dijo para calmarlos "ni una vez lo prometo, ahora dame al perro"

"Ni tampoco lo dejarás sin comer, ni le jalarás el pelo, ni lo cargarás de mala manera, ni lo encerrarás, ni le gritarás o le hablaras feo" dijo Kise aun a la defensiva.

"Está bien…no lo haré…" aceptó Kasamatsu ya algo cansado de toda esa discusión.

"Y lo cepillarás en las mañanas y en las tardes, y le darás la comida que al él le gusta, y jugarás con él cuando este aburrido, y lo sacarás a pasear y luego lo cargarás cuando se canse, y lo dejarás dormirse contigo por que no le agrada dormir en el en suelo, y no lo dejarás sólo porque no le gusta…" continuó hablando Kise.

"Haré lo que pueda…" dijo el pelinegro "Pero no lo mimaré así, con razón esta tan maleducado…" suspiró quejándose Kasamatsu.

"¿Pero lo tratarás bien?"

"Sí"

"¿Y no maltratarás?"

"No"

"Y…"

"Ya…sólo dame al perro para llevármelo" ordenó exasperado Kasamatsu

"Creo que mejor mañana…" dijo Kise "Necesito traer su plato favorito, su champú, su cepillo, y su peluche favorito, no puedo dejarlo ir sin eso…" explicó el rubio.

Kasamatsu frente a él simplemente suspiró, ya se estaba arrepintiendo, tratar de educar a un pero cuando el resto se empeña en malcriarlo así, no sería nada fácil.

"Está bien…"aceptó a fin de cuentas "Empezaré mañana", quizás había firmado su sentencia ahora….


End file.
